


Puns bring people together! Sometimes

by Kris_lazycat



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Boys Kissing, Gerome did not sign up for this, Gerome is still trying to run from the gay, Kissing, M/M, Morgan is named Linfan for reasons, found a prompt generator and have too many ideas for fics because of it, implied Cherche/Stahl, implied MU/Lon'qu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_lazycat/pseuds/Kris_lazycat
Summary: (Linfan is basically male Morgan, it was his Italian localisation name and I love it)Linfan receives a book full of puns from his twin sister Morgan, and decides to use them to get closer to his broody companion Gerome.Minerva is having way more fun than said boy.
Relationships: Gerome/Marc | Morgan
Kudos: 3





	Puns bring people together! Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Linfan telling really dumb/corny jokes to Gerome, thinking they are so clever and funny. Gerome just thinks he's adorable for thinking the jokes are good.

"Ehy, ehy, Gerome."

The man momentarely stiffened hearing his name, only to force his body back into relaxation with an annoyied sigh.

"What is it, Linfan?"

Silence. He would just ignore the boy if he thought he could get away with it, but that was Robin's son, so it really wasn't an option. He reluctantly turned around, finding himself face to face with the boy with dark brown hair. He was smiling innocently at the Wyvern Lord, his pale face innocently laid atop his palms, squishing his cheeks in a manner that was _absolutely not cute and did not cause Gerome's heart to do a flip._ "What."

"Why couldn't the pony sing a lullaby?"

Gerome's face grimaced. His father would sometimes tell him about horses when he was a kid, and horses did not have the ability to sing, as far as he knew.

"It's an horse."

Linfan booped his nose with his finger, and Gerome had the impending impulse of biting it off for the action, but ultimatelt refrained from doing so. Then Linfan had the _gall_ to laugh, the little shit.

"Almost, she was just a little horse!"

Gerome is not proud to admit that it took him a full two minutes of staring dumbly at Linfan, who insistingly raised his eyebrows and looked at him with mischief, to understand he was being messed with. When the pun registered, he let out an indignant squawk that caused Linfan to roll on the dirt, shaken by a histerical laughter. Minerva seemed amused at the sight, letting out guttural sounds that only Gerome would have recognized as giggles.

Damn you, Linfan! Being all cute and winning Minerva over with a stupid joke and- did Gerome just call him cute? No, he's _annoying,_ Minerva is the cutie pie. Nothing new to see.

Caught up in these thoughts, Gerome missed his chance to flee, and Morgan got back on the tree trunk they were both sitting on. His white pants had some stains from rolling in the dirt, but he was smiling.

"Ehy Gerome?"

He sighed, "what."

"Why did the scarecrow win an award?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because he was outstanding in his field!"

Gerome hid his face in his hands. He just wanted to spend some time alone to clear his head from his weird dreams and intrusive thoughts telling him he should really socialize more. He just wanted to bask in Minervy-kins peaceful company and watch the sun set in silence. He didn't sign up for any of this.

"Ehy Gerome, why wouldn’t the shrimp share his snack?"

"Is this going to continue for much longer?" _Please say no, please-_

"Yep!"

_Remember, Gerome, killing him would likely be regarded as treason._

He just waited for Linfan to continue.

"It's because he was shellfish!"

Minerva laughed loudly. Linfan smiled up at her while Gerome bit back his need to cry from exhasperation. A hand patted him on the back. He dreaded what would follow.

"Ehy Gerome..... What is green and has wheels?"

"......I don't know, what."

"Grass. I lied about the wheels."

Gerome's head jerked up, and he was staring at Linfan through his mask, but even that couldn't cover the look of utter confusion and betrayal written all over his face. Linfan cracked up and started laughing like a madman at the mere sight, clutching his sides as Gerome was screwed to his seat, frozen.

The Wyvern Lord just stated at his companion as his face got pink and his smile stretched impossibly wide. When's the last time he's seen anyone have this much fun? Because of _him?_

It made something twist in his gut. It wasn't plaesant, it hurt, like moving too fast while being injuried. Somehow, it reminded him of when he catched Inigo dancing the night away near a secluded river, and of that time Cynthia gifted him a flower crown.

It didn't make sense. But then again, it was rare that something about Linfan made sense. He didn't mind it as much as he should have, either. This.... felt like home.

It scared him like nothing else. How do you pull back in a situation like this? How could he stop thinking about it? How? How? _How?_

"G-Gerome?"

He looked back at Linfan, not remembering when he'd stopped in the first place. The younger bore a worried expression, the smile on his face had turned tentative, causing his gut to twist more violently. He was opening his mouth before even registering it.

"Why should you not trust the king of the jungle?"

The younger boy's eyebrows shot up, confusion flashing in his eyes.

"Um... why shouldn't I?"

_I can not believe what I am about to say._

"Because he’s always lion."

Linfan's eyes widened, his mouth slowly moved to form a "o", and Gerome took the chance to realize what he'd just done and smack himself in the face. The action partially shook Linfan out of his trance.

"Gerome, did you just-?"

"You're rubbing off on me in all the worst ways."

"Gerome! W-wait!" As the green haired man tried to walk away, the tactician tackled him, causing them to tumble to the ground. Gerome's body distantly took note of the fact that there was a body on top of his own. His mind reeled with the realization that it was Linfan's.

What reason did he even have to be embarassed about that? Linfan wasn't a woman, he-

...Gerome was too old to deny that was exactly the problem, so he just accepted it and focused on making his blood rush down from his face and take a deep breath. Morgan picked that moment to raise himself on his chest and look down on him.

Bloody _hell-_

That smile would be the cause of his Death. "Gerome, 21 years old, killed by Linfan's smile because of his gay little heart giving in", an embarassing fucking way to go.

"Gerome"

".....y.....yeah?" Linfan's expression was unreadable, searching, probably, but the shadow cast over his eyes made it impossible to know for sure. He couldn't remember ever seeing the younger boy having this... dazed look on his face.

"What kind of flower grows on your face?"

"Wha-?"

His face scrunched up in confusion, another pun? Why, and- _why is he leaning down- oh._

OH.

He froze feeling soft skin against the corner of his mouth. It was foreign, but not unlikeable. Linfan's lips were warm, and they pulled away faster than he would have liked.

"Tulips"

Linfan didn't look back at him as he whispered the answer, his face was a sinfully beautiful shade of pink, and the sky was tinted orange behind his head, and Gerome's head was _gone._

Next thing he knew, Linfan was nowhere to be seen, and he had to wonder if it had been all a dream. Though _that_ would be a different kind of problem. His hands covered the spots on his mask that allowed him to see, and he cursed under his breath.

Minerva sighed peacefully as she gazed at the night sky.

The stars smiled down benevolently.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay panic thy name Gerome.
> 
> Morgan definitely ships it.


End file.
